1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted benzo[b]azepin-2-one compounds, a process for the production thereof, pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and the use of these compounds for the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The treatment of pain is of great medical significance. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
Conventional opioids, such as for example morphine, are effective in the treatment of severe to very severe pain. However, they produce accompanying symptoms which include respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Moreover, they are less effective in treating neuropathic or incidental pain, which is in particular frequently experienced by tumour patients.